Such a system is described in EPO 852 299 B1, which system serves for securing a wheel bearing unit in a wheelmount and secures the roller bearing in an axial direction in a seat of the wheelmount. The seat is developed cylindrically and is provided with at least one circumferential groove which is engaged by a securing ring with elastically flexible securing clips developed on a disk-form section of the securing ring. In one axial direction, the outer ring of the roller bearing is in contact with its axially outer side on the disk-form section. Consequently, the securing ring is an axial stop means for the bearing ring. In the other axial direction, the outer ring is axially stayed on a shoulder of the seat projecting radially into the bore of the seat. A seat formed in this way for a roller bearing is relatively elaborate and cost-intensive of production, since the shoulder makes difficult working the seat for the roller bearing.